Scary sleepover
by yuuram2fangirl
Summary: Hey! What happens when Yuri and the gang haves a sleepover in the Royal Bedchambers?
1. Chapter 1

Scary Sleepover

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh!

Author Notes: Another new story! I will need your help for this. It will be explained at the end of the story. Read and Review!

EDIT 08/08/2013: This chapter is too short and stupid! Improved a bit!

Chapter 1: Idea (Normal P.O.V)

The dining room was filled with clatters of plates, spoons and forks. It was an average day in Shin Makuko. Darkness had spread across the sky. Yozak normally didn't eat in the Royal Dining Room but Yuri had invited him so he decided to go. Even the Great Sage had decided to eat in the Castle today.

"Hey guys. Let's have a sleepover." Murata piped up suddenly. If one head close enough a mischievous undertone could be heard in the Sage's voice. But who was listening closely?

"A- what?" Wolfram asked confused. For him earthly concepts were weird. But some of them were enjoyable. Like picnics.

Murata smiled and explained, "A sleepover means friends are invited to spend the night in another friend's house. They stay up until late at night and talk or tell each other scary stories."

"Why?" Gunter asked curious. This was the first time he was listening about such a custom.

"Just for fun." Yuri replied shrugging. He knew that if Murata came up with such a plan then there would be some ulterior motive. But what could go wrong in a sleepover?

"Well, I don't see any harm in having a sleepover." Yozak said slowly while thinking. It would be fun. And who knew what it would lead too?

"Ok then its decided. We will have the sleepover today in the royal bedchambers." Murata said before anyone could protest.

"I don't have time for all this nonsense." Gwendal shouted. He didn't want to participate in such a ridiculous activity. He was a grown up man for Shinou's sake not some teenager.

"Are you afraid of sleeping without your teddies brother?" Conrart asked innocently while Gwendal almost growled and others tried to contain their laughter.

"Please Gwendal." Yuri used his famous puppy eyes on Gwendal. Everyone knew that there was no way that Gwendal was going to refuse now.

"OK OK" Gwendal agreed still angry though a light blush could be seen on his cheeks.

At Night in the Royal Bed Chambers:

Everyone was present wearing pajamas. Including Wolfram. Yuri guessed that Wolfram wouldn't want anyone to see him in his night gown.

They were all sitting in a circle. "OK then we are ready to go. We will start off by extinguishing all the lights." Murata said nodding at Wolfram.

Wolfram raised an eyebrow but consented anyway. The room was soon in darkness with a flicker of Wolfram's fingers.

"OK now can you produce a small fireball in the middle?" Murata asked.

Wolfram produced a small flame in the between of the circle. Wolfram was sitting against the bed, Yuri on one side and Conrart on the other. Yozak was sitted on the other side of Conrart and side of Yozak, Murata. After Murata, Gwendal and Gunter was sitted on the other side of Gwendal.

"Now we'll start our story telling." Murata smiled.

"What type of stories kiddo?" Yozak asked.

"Scary stories…." Murata replied smiling evilly.

"OOOOOO…" It's going to be interesting." Gunter said, eyes shining.

"Of course. Now Conrart start. After that Yozak. Let's start." Murata announced his glasses glinting in the fire light.

A/N: So how is it? This is where I need your help. Find me some stories for Yozak, Conrart and others. Chose the stories which they are most likely to tell. And don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh!

Author Notes: Well, I won't be updating much often but I'll try. And this isn't my best. Read and review! Credit for Conrart's story goes to **Anonymouschickadee****.**

Chapter 2: Conrart's story (Normal P.O.V)

"The story which I'm going to say is about 2 men fighting for 1 woman."Conrart started.

"_A long time ago there was a beautiful woman who was beloved by two men. The first man was a powerful nobleman to whom the woman was engaged. The second was a poor soldier who had fallen in love with her after she had saved his life when he was injured in a war. The woman was at odds, for you see she loved both men very much and did not know which one she should choose. Finally, she chose to marry the nobleman, realizing that by breaking her engagement to him she would be dishonoring her family."_

"It seems something like Lord Weller would say." Murata thought amused.

"A_week before her wedding to the nobleman the woman asked the soldier to come visit her at night on her balcony, telling him that she had made her decision. When he came to her she explained to him that she was to marry the nobleman."_

"Well, looks like Adelbert is the nobleman, Conrart the soldier and Julia the woman." Yozak thought a bit sad.  
_  
__"What she didn't know was that her fiancée had just entered her room to present her with a pre-wedding gift. Hearing her voice along with another man's on the balcony, he snuck over to it and hid behind a curtain. Listening in on their conversation the only words he caught was her voice saying "I love you, and if he was not here then I would marry you." The nobleman, enraged by her words, left the room fuming. Had he listened more he would have caught the rest of her words, "but he is here, and I love him as well. I would not marry him if I did not love him."_  
_  
__"The soldier loved her so much that he obeyed her wishes and stopped pursuing her and resolved to only be her friend. The day of her wedding he decided to show his approval of her decision by attending the wedding and presenting her with a gift. The nobleman was of such a high rank that the demon king of that time allowed the wedding to take place at this very castle. After the ceremony was over, the soldier approached the bride and presented her with a beautiful necklace made out of a glowing blue stone."_

"Blue stone? Like Julia's necklace?" Yuri thought.

"_So happy that the soldier had accepted her wishes, the woman leaned forwards and placed a chaste kiss upon his cheek. Seeing her reaction to the gift further enraged the nobleman. Without hesitation, he drew his sword and thrust it forwards through the soldier's chest, killing him instantly and spraying his blood upon the brides white wedding gown. The soldier was still holding her necklace in his hand when he died."_

_"Screaming in terror, the woman grasped at her chest and collapsed, the shock of seeing her husband kill her dear friend being too much for her. She had had a heart attack, and died, lying in her stained wedding gown next to the fallen soldier. The next day her husband was hanged for murder."_

_"It is said that the ghosts of the woman, the nobleman, and the soldier still haunt this castle to this very day. The beautiful bride walks through the gardens in her bloody wedding dress, searching out for the two men she loved so much. The soldier walks the halls of the castle, presenting his necklace to any woman he finds, hoping that she is the love he lost so long ago. The nobleman also walks the halls at night, holding his sword; ready to strike down any man he finds for fear that they may wish to steal his love away from him."_Conrart finished.

He looked around.

Yozak whistled and said, "Wow that was…."

"Intense." Murata completed.

There was an awkward silence in which Yuri and Wolfram exchanged a glance. Murata broke the silence by saying, "Your turn Yozak."

A/N: So how was it? Please continue to give some suggestions for stories. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own KKM!**

**Author Notes:**** Hey! I managed to update. Not a very well written chapter but I hoped you are satisfied! The idea of this Yozak's story is dedicated to FicFan6952! Read and review!**

'_**Bold and Italics'**_** – Story**

'_Italics'- Thoughts_

**Chapter 3: Spooky Love**

Yozak would tell a story about cross dressing. At least that's what everyone expected. He started.

_**"One night, the town drunkard was making his way back home from the bar."**_Yozak's voice was low and spooky.

_'A perfect story teller's voice.'_ Murata thought.

_**"He was the most useless person in town and did not work. People often used to tell him that if he doesn't redeem himself, the Great One will surely punish him."**___

_'On Earth it would be God will punish you.'_ Yuri thought snuggling a bit closer to Wolfram as Yozak's voice got even lower and spookier.

_**"But he would never listen. That night he took a wrong turn and headed into a graveyard instead of his house."**_

The window rattled as the wind got stronger. Günter was completely engrossed in the story. He was, by no means, afraid but he caught Gwendal's hand tightly. Gwendal blushed but did not say anything.

_**"He saw the graves, but as you might know, alcohol provides temporary bravery for even the wimpiest person."**_

The smirk and light teasing tone that Yozak used gave away the fact that it was directed towards Yuri about his 'wimpiness' as Wolfram so 'affectionately' called it.

_**"So he trudged on, trying to reach the road on the other end of the graveyard that would take him home soon."**_

Yozak's face seemed oddly menacing in the fire light.

_**"Suddenly he fell into a hole. The hole was 6 feet deep and just as wide. His bravery fled leaving behind a man who was scared out of his wits. Now he would not mind staying in the hole until morning if it weren't for the fact that..."**_ Yozak trailed off.

Conrart noticed how the fire seemed to reflect brightly in Yozak's eyes.

"That what?" Yuri asked coming even mire closer to Wolfram. Wolfram couldn't be happier.

"_**The**__** hole was very deep and inside it was pitch black. His eyes adjusted to the darkness after a few moments, and he made out a form sitting in the darkness with him. It called his name, and he scrambled away in fear, trying to climb out of that terrible grave."**_ Yozak whispered, coming closer as if he was confiding a great secret.

The window rattled even louder. Murata smirked.

_**"But then the figure spoke."**_ Everyone's eyes were on Yozak.

_**"You can't get out of here!"**_ Yozak screeched in such a high pitched voice that it made him sound like he was possessed by a ghost.

The window banged open bringing a cold draft into the room.

Everyone jumped. Yuri made a choking sound that sounded like a scream had stuck in his throat. Wolfram was looking a bit paler than usual. Gunter was now squeezing Gwendal's hand so hard that the blood circulation was cut off. Conrart, Yozak and Murata were calm even though Conrart was a bit unnerved by the window.

"I'll go close it." Murata got up and went to close the window. All eyes followed him as he went towards the window. He stood there.

"Murata?" Yuri's confused voice called out. "What are you doing?"

"Ah nothing. Just admiring the view." Flashing a smile he quickly closed the window and locked it.

"Continue the story." Murata sat down in his previous position.

_"__**So a voice said, "You can't get out of here!" The man got so scared that he jumped 6 feet into the air and managed to grab the edge of the hole. Climbing out, he ran as fast as he could towards his house."**_

_'Was Yozak's smiling always this menacing?'_ Yuri thought. He didn't really believe in ghosts but he did not deny their existence either.

_"Yuu-chan, a ghost is a person who comes back from the dead to finish his incomplete task. So if you meet any ghosts make sure to help them finish his task ok?"_ His mother's voice reverberated in his head.

"Hey Wimp!" Wolfram whacked him on the head. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing. And I'm not a wimp." Yuri defended himself as he rubbed his head.

Whatever Wolfram was going to say was cut off when the fireball that had been lighting up the room disappeared. Everyone froze. The bedchambers had turned completely and utterly dark. They couldn't see a single thing.

Suddenly Yuri felt cold hands wrap around his neck from behind.

"I won't let you escape..." A creepy voice whispered in his ear. The voice sent shivers down his spine. And not in a good way.

"AHHHHHH!" Yuri screamed like a girl. Mayhem ensued. Wolfram conjured another fireball as soon as Yuri had started screaming. He and Conrart immediately tried to calm Yuri down while Gunter had fainted on Gwendal. Yozak just looked half confused and half amused while Murata looked purely amused.

"WIMP! Get a grip on yourself." Wolfram growled as he shook Yuri roughly. Yuri hugged Wolfram tightly. He was shivering lightly.

"A-A ghost... Cold hands... Won't let me..." Yuri tried to explain. Conrart, also known as Yuri Translator, patiently explained Yuri, "Your M- I mean Yuri there is no one here except us. No ghosts."

"What a wimp. Scared of a-" It was Wolfram's turn to squeal. Though he did it in a mote manly way. If squealing was manly in the first place. He stood up hurriedly causing Yuri who was hugging him to bang his head on the ground. Taking his sword from where it was leaning against the wall he pointed it in all directions.

"Who was that? Show yourself you coward!" Wolfram unsheathed his sword.

Gwendal just groaned in irritation. Why had he agreed to this in the first place? He should have just declined and maybe he would be sleeping in his bed by now along with Ms Sweetypachuti, Mr. Mittens and his other creations. Damn that Maou's puppy eyes! But he couldn't deny the fact that the sight of Gunter sleeping was truly a sight to behold.

Pity he was about to wake up though.

"What happened?" he asked groggily. Last thing he remembered was His Majesty screaming… His Majesty! Gasping he immediately raced towards Yuri.

"Your Majesty! Are you alright? Has anyone hurt you? Did this insolent brat try to play any tricks on you?' Ignoring Wolfram's cry of 'What do you mean by insolent brat?' he hugged Yuri tightly.

"Oh Your Majesty! Please forgive your humble servant from failing to protect you. It will never happen again and blah, blah, blah." Gunter kept on going until Gwendal couldn't stand it any longer. He hadn't come here for this.

"Gunter shut up and sit quietly." Gwendal snapped irritated. And maybe a bit jealous.

Gunter glared at Gwendal but obeyed him anyway. Wolfram too returned to his place after sheathing his sword and keeping it aside though he still looked around warily. Conrart sat back down.

"Finish your story Yozak." Murata suggested.

Nodding Yozak continued_**,"**__**Inside the open grave, his neighbor Charlie sighed in resignation. He'd fallen into the hole a few minutes before his friend and had thought that together they might help each other climb out. Now he was going to have to wait until morning and get the mortician to bring him a ladder."**_

Letting a loud laugh at the end of the story, he looked around to gauge the reactions. Murata was grinning widely.

Gwendal and Gunter was sitting too close to be considered normal while Yuri was resting his head on Wolfram's shoulders. They were all looking at him with an icy glare. He knew that they were not happy that all this scares he had given them was just fake but he couldn't help it.

He glanced at Conrart to see his reaction. Conrart had a small smile on his face. At least the person he cared about had liked the story.

'_Love lottery is going to have some new additions.'_ He thought observing the obvious couples around him.

'_Wish that Little Lord Brat does not pull any more cunning tricks on His Majesty.'_ Gunter hoped leaning lightly against Gwendal.

'_Gunter looks so cute when he is frowning….. Ugh stop it!'_ Gwendal shook his head trying to clear all the ridiculous thoughts.

'_His Majesty and Wolfram loves so comfy…. I wonder….'_ Conrart narrowed his eyes at the young monarch thoughtfully.

'_Wolfram is so warm. I guess it's because of his maryuko.'_ Yuri thought as he tried to sit closer to Wolfram without arousing any suspicions.

'_What is the wimp doing?'_ Wolfram thought suspiciously as Yuri tried to come closer to him. _'Not that I mind.'_ A contented smile graced his lips.

'_This is turning out to be better than I thought!'_ Murata thought happily.

Aloud he said, "If Lord von Christ will continue."

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
